1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is one type of widely-used flat panel displays, and includes a pair of field generating electrodes, two sheets of display panels and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, which determines a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to display an image by controlling polarization of incident light.
An alignment layer for aligning the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is formed inside the display panel. When no voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged in a predetermined direction by the alignment layer, and when the voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules rotate in the direction of the electric field.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any portion of the prior art.